Końcówka
by Filigranka
Summary: Rufus się doczekał sprawiedliwości, a przynajmniej : przemocy zwycięzców. Vel wylądował na krześle elektrycznym. Mój odpowiednik PWP. Zachowania socjoerotyczne, które zgodnie ze współczesną normą zachodnią można nazwać slashem. Z cyklu: "Piszę, by zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte".
1. Chapter 1

**Varia ogólne**: Moja wersja PWP, chyba najczystsza, jaka mi się napisała, póki nie skończę Sephi/Rufus/Geostigma, a to nie nastąpi rychło. Moje PWP znaczy: żadnej miłości, pożądania właściwie też nie, wszelkie sytuacje okołoerotyczne tylko jako stare dobre „zachowania socjoseksualne"; manipulacje; wredne dialogi; hierarchie; etcetery. Coś jeszcze? A, wypada **ostrzec**: cóż, rodzaj śmiertelnego bondage (nie ma to jak skomplikowanie opisać krzesło elektryczne), bardzo wisielcze poczucie humoru, śmierć postaci (w jednej wersji zakończenia). Nieświęty Reeve i pokonany, bezbronny Rufus. Ogólna i nieznośna bezwzględność bytu - ale to zgaduję, bo jak miałabym wiedzieć na pewno?

Hmm, rating, rating, bo coś ostatnio mnie pytają... tu się właściwie nic nie dzieje. Dzieci powyżej piątego roku życia chyba już wiedzą czym jest śmierć? a dziesięciolatkom opowiadamy w szkołach o obronie Głogowa, tak? trzylatki słyszą o IIWŚ od dziadków? (i tamto nie jest fikcją, i to jest najgorsze). Tym niemniej, to ffnet, licho wie, co opowiadają dzieciom amerykańskim, stąd T. Może po prostu wprowadzę system ratingowania T-M. "M" znaczy, że jest wulgaryzm, T znaczy, że jest wszystko inne albo nie ma nic.

Wrzucam, bo Aneczka chciała. Nie, nie odcięłam ogonków wszystkim przecinkom ani średnikom (są w końcu jakieś wyznaczniki mojego stylu), piszczały i prosiły, że je oszczędzić. Ale niektórym tak, moja droga.

Ach. I jeszcze. TAK, TO JEST TO CZEGO MASZ NIE CZYTAĆ, LUCI.

Paring powoli staje się jednym z moich ulubionych (i to w takiej podłej postaci, jak poniżej), zaczynam mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Ale też niczego innego się nie spodziewałam i do tego rodzaju wyrzutów zdecydowanie przywykłam.

* * *

**Końcówka**

* * *

Reeve przymknął oczy, śmiertelnie znużony. Procesy, apelacje, odwołania, granie na zwłokę i próby układów skończyły się. Spora część opinii publicznej, podpuszczona przez pismaków, chciała wykonania egzekucji jak najszybciej. Egzekucji tego samego prezydenta, którego jeszcze niedawno wielbili – Rufus nie wydawał się ani zdziwiony, ani przejęty tym faktem.

W ogóle, pomyślał Tuesti, Shinra sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego; odrzucił propozycje ugody, Strife bardziej chyba walczył o jego ułaskawienie, w imię jakiegoś dziwnego poczucia sprawiedliwości, niż sam polityk.

Szef WRO wzruszył ramionami. Teoretycznie musiał tylko nadzorować wykonanie wyroku specjalnego trybunału, krzesło było gotowe, skazańca prowadzono (prosił o dzbanek herbaty na śniadanie, nic więcej; wybrał za to gatunek tak rzadki, że kosztowała budżet państwa tyle, ile kwartalne wyżywienie dziecka w sierocińcu) ale miał niedobre przeczucia. Rozmowa z Rufusem nadal wywoływała u niego niepokój.

Poza tym, na skutek pewnych... ustaleń, wiedział, że całą procedurę będzie musiał przeprowadzić sam, bez świadków. Myśl o zabiciu człowieka doprowadzała go do mdłości – wiedział, że to przejaw hipokryzji, zabijał już przecież na odległość, guzikiem albo swoim podpisem. Jednak widzieć ofiarę, to co innego, dodatkowy poziom intymności.

Na dobitkę, to był Shinra, nie tylko świetny manipulator, ale i mężczyzna, dla którego Reeve wiele lat pracował. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu było gęste od poczucia niesprawiedliwości oraz winy.

Więźnia wprowadzono, przywiązano, strażnicy wyszli. Prezydent milczał. Tuesti zerknął nerwowo na zegarek – do godziny wykonania wyroku zostało dziesięć minut. Skinął na resztę zgromadzonych, którzy, poinformowani wcześniej, posłusznie wyszli. Szef WRO został sam przy konsolecie (z tym jednym, największym, niewinnie białym guzikiem), naprzeciwko grubej szyby, za którą siedział drugi mężczyzna.

— Chcesz to zrobić samemu, Reeve? — zawołał tamten. Mikrofony przekazały jego głos do pokoju. — Chcesz nacisnąć, zobaczyć, usmażyć mnie własnoręcznie? Kto by pomyślał, że wielki i szlachetny obrońca Gai ma takie... upodobania. Ale muszę cię rozczarować, to będzie krótkie, jedna konwulsja, zapach spalenizny, koniec.

Cichy, histeryczny śmiech. Tuesti milczał – wdawanie się w dyskusje nie miało sensu – zaczął ostrożnie zdejmować zabezpieczenia z przycisku. Rufus pytał dalej:

— To ma być zemsta? Reeve?

Szef WRO miał dosyć.

— Nie. To wykonanie wyroku niezawisłego trybunału. Wymierzenie sprawiedliwości — odpowiedział sucho.

Głos Shinry był chłodny, arogancki, ale Tuesti usłyszał w nim cień gniewu.

— Plwam na waszą terrorystyczną sprawiedliwość, skoro pozwala tobie siedzieć tam, zamiast ze mną, tutaj, na krześle.

Reeve zalała kolejna fala znużenia, podniósł wzrok znad konsolety, spojrzał na skazańca. Prezydent schudł bardzo, a wiszący na nim więzienny drelich tylko to podkreślał, lecz jego oczy dalej pozostawały przenikliwie błękitne, nadal, fakt faktem, piękne. Utrata wagi uwypukliła kości policzkowe i podbródek, nadała dumnemu skrzywieniu warg odcień męczeńskiej hardości. Szef WRO pomyślał, że trzeba koniecznie zakazać publikacji jakichkolwiek zdjęć z ostatnich tygodni życia Rufusa, ostatnie, czego potrzebował Edge, to Shinra w roli świętego. To Shinra w jakiejkolwiek roli, poprawił sam siebie.

Buta prezydenta działała wyzywająco. Poczuł nagłą ochotę, żeby go uderzyć, zranić, połamać mu te długie, arystokratyczne palce, które teraz leżały ma krześle elektrycznym z taką samą pewną siebie swobodą, jak na skórzanym fotelu w pomieszczeniach rady nadzorczej. Zetrzeć mu z ust arogancki uśmiech, sprawić, żeby wreszcie zaczął prosić, żeby musiał przyznać, że niczym się nie różni od tego tłumu ze slumsów, którym tak pogardzał.

Reeve powstrzymał impuls, nie był przecież barbarzyńcą. Przybliżył za to twarz do mikrofonu i poinformował powoli, spokojnie, napawając się każdym słowem:

— Kilka godzin temu powiedzieliśmy turkom — Tseng z resztą dostali dożywocie za wykonywanie rozkazów — że już zginąłeś. Zgadnij, co zrobili? Mimo całodobowego monitoringu, obecności strażników, kamer, mimo braku jakichkolwiek ostrych narzędzi – udało się im wszystkim popełnić samobójstwo. Cała czwórka jest już martwa. Wszyscy pańscy ludzie nie żyją... panie prezydencie.

Miał nadzieję wywołać jakieś emocje, żal, smutek – przeliczył się. Przez twarz Rufusa przemknął głęboki, zadowolony uśmiech.

— To dobrze. Nie powinienem odchodzić bez orszaku.

Szefem WRO aż telepnęło. Znał turków i to byli wykwalifikowani, szaleńczo oddani ludzie, nie zasługiwali na taki koniec ani na taką dezynwolturę ze strony tego, za którego zginęli.

Dalsza rozmowa byłaby stratą czasu, uznał. Przeszedł do interesów.

— Upoważniono mnie do zaproponowania... rodzaju ułaskawienia. Damy ci nowe papiery, nowe życie, nowa szansę. Ogłosimy, że zginąłeś. Ty w zamian dasz nam upoważnienia i hasła do kont.

Ostatnia wola więźnia była prosta, acz na pierwszy rzut oka ekstrawagancka: spalić jego pieniądze, cały dobytek, nieruchomości, ruchomości, akcje, udziały, wszystko, co do grosza. Dzieła sztuki przekazać muzeom. Bibliotekę zamienić w publiczną. Ani rząd, ani WRO nie zdołały przekonać sądów, że w tym konkretnym przypadku testament może zostać zignorowany. Strife już zapowiedział, że go wykona.

Prezydent skrzywił wargi w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

— Aut Caesar, aut nihil, Reeve. Ale musicie być w naprawdę ciężkiej sytuacji finansowej, skoro jesteście gotowi sprzeniewierzyć się tej waszej „sprawiedliwości" i złamać „wyrok niezawisłego trybunału" dla paru groszy.

Tuestiego trafił szlag. Oferowali mu możliwość ucieczki od śmierci, a ten sobie z nich kpił, jakby nadal rządził najpotężniejszą korporacją Gai. Biorąc pod uwagę, że władza leżała obecnie w rękach WRO (oraz demokratycznie powołanych instytucji, oczywiście), to zachowanie Shinry było bolesnym policzkiem.

Reeve dał sobie spokój z przyciskiem, szarpnął za drzwi i właściwie wbiegł do pokoju egzekucji. Rufus patrzył, spokojnie, jak zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów od niego.

— Co chcesz zrobić? Pogrozić mi palcem? Podbić oko? Siedzę na krześle elektrycznym, masz trochę małe pole manewru.

Tuesti milczał, czując wzbierający w nim gniew. I coś jeszcze, chęć kontroli, upokorzenia, postawienia na swoim choć raz. Jakiś złośliwy głos w umyśle podpowiedział mu, że ma ostatnią szansę, za cztery minuty Shinra będzie martwy, wszelkie odwety przestaną go obchodzić.

Skazaniec miał ładne usta, które teraz szpecił grymas, wyrażający coś między pogardą a litością, ale ładne mimo wszystko – ta rozrzutność czy marnotrawstwo dodatkowo irytowała szefa WRO. Myślał o swojej głupiej naiwności, która pozwoliła mu uwierzyć (wydawało się, wieki temu) w zapewnienia dobrej woli, wypowiadane przez same wargi, wtedy ściągnięte, niewinne, bo winne. Myślał, ile dobrego tamten mógłby zrobić, gdyby tylko zechciał, gdyby tylko pozwolił własnym fałszywym uśmiechom dojść do serca... Pardon, umysłu, nie sądził, by prezydent wierzył, że serce jest siedliskiem uczuć.

Rufus splunął na niego nagle, jedyny przejaw emocji od samego początku procesu. Strużka śliny płynęła po policzku egzekutora.

— Jeżeli czegoś żałuję — wysyczał — to tego, że nie zdołałem utopić was we krwi, jak na to zasłużyliście, że nie odkryłem wcześniej twojej zdrady i nie kazałem zatłuc cię na śmierć jak bezdomnego zwierzaka, jak... — zabrakło mu słów albo powstrzymał je, odzyskując kontrolę nad sobą.

W jego zachowaniu nie było nawet nienawiści, gniewu, tylko nieskończona pogarda. To właśnie wprawiło Reeve'a w zimną furię, pchnęło poza jego własną moralność. Czuł się absolutnie opanowany, jak nigdy dotąd, i równocześnie absolutnie wolny od wszelkich niemądrych zasad, przesądów lub słabości. Takich jak choćby cień współczucia.

Spokojnie podniósł dłoń do policzka, ścierając ślinę, a potem, nadal bez śladu uczuć, wytarł palce o włosy Shinry, starannie. Tamten prychnął tylko, Tuesti zaś zignorował dźwięk kompletnie: chwycił podbródek mężczyzny, mocno (siniaki i tak nie zdążą się wytworzyć), pochylił głowę, delikatnie pocałował jego usta, z pewnym zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że są spierzchnięte.

Rufus zacisnął je natychmiast w wąziutką kreskę. Musiało go zaboleć, praktycznie miażdżył – i to było lepsze niż przyzwolenie, bo świadczyło, jak bardzo mężczyzna pragnie tego uniknąć, jak wielki dyskomfort Reeve'owi udało się w nim wywołać. Jak bardzo Tuesti kontroluje sytuację, która z kolei skazanemu wyślizgnęła się z rąk.

W rzeczywistości Shinra stracił kontrolę lata temu – na rzecz WRO właśnie, jednak dopiero teraz szef organizacji to poczuł, po raz pierwszy zdołał zmusić więźnia do porzucenia masek, przyznania się do klęski. Doznanie władzy było upajające. Reeve miał wrażenie, że jego zmysły ulegają wyostrzeniu, czas zwalnia, jakby cały organizm chciał zapamiętać tę chwilę możliwie najdokładniej, najintensywniej.

Ciało prezydenta zastygło nagle, napięte do granic możliwości – wyglądałby bardzo żałośnie, rzucając się w więzach. Bezbronny. Przestraszony. Co było powodem, dla którego skamieniał, jednak jego mięśnie skurczyły się odruchowo, szykując do walki. Tuesti wyobraził sobie, ile trudu musiało przysporzyć mężczyźnie zatrzymanie ich w pół ruchu, a potem utrzymanie takiej pozycji. Jak wielka ilość adrenaliny zalewa mu teraz mózg, jak bardzo stara się to stłumić, ukryć. Wdech-wydech. Wymuszone, nienaturalnie równe. Dłonie, nadal w tej samej pozycji, ale już nie swobodne, raczej ułożone sztucznie, jak u lalki.

Metafora, uznał Tuesti, bardzo na miejscu. Chłonął każdą sekundę, czuł, słyszał, widział – nie zamknął oczu, to nie był pocałunek, to było narzędzie, dowód, broń, tryumf.

Reakcja więźnia stanowiła cudowny kontrast dla samych działań Reeve, zupełnie niepozornych. Ten zamierzał przecież okazać swą wyższość, pod każdym względem – nie mógł używać przemocy, gryźć, dusić czy szarpać. Własne usta pozostawił zamknięte, także dotknięcie przypominało raczej czułość przyjacielską lub ojcowską niż erotyczną. Przez chwilę głaskał nimi widoczną część skóry pod dolną wargą Shinry, naciągniętą jak struna, a potem zatrzymał je na łuku kupidyna. Ciepły oddech mieszający się z jego własnym, delikatne, starannie ogolone włosy, ledwo wyczuwalne pod ustami. Mężczyzna rozluźnił trochę uchwyt, gładził teraz podbródek Rufusa palcami, rozmyślając leniwie, czy tamten kiedykolwiek zaciął się maszynką – miał taką idealną skórę, pomimo wielomiesięcznego zamknięcia.

Puścił prezydenta po kilkunastu sekundach, żałując, że nie ma więcej czasu, ale pełen satysfakcji. Która zresztą stłumiła wściekłość, wydając szefa WRO na pastwę natychmiastowych wyrzutów sumienia, pogłębionych przez głośny śmiech skazanego – niby drwiący, jednak z łatwą do wychwycenia nutą histerii.

„Temu człowiekowi" syczał głos w głowie Tuestiego „pozostały jakieś dwie minuty, jeśli złośliwostki pomagają mu jakoś mierzyć się z tym faktem, to kim jesteś, żeby to oceniać? Masz całe życie przed sobą, liczone w latach, nie sekundach, powinieneś okazać miłosierdzie, powinieneś...".

— Po co ten pośpiech, Reeve? Czekałeś tyle lat, mogłeś poczekać ten moment – jestem pewien, że komuś, kogo bawią... igraszki na krześle elektrycznym, nie sprawi też problemu całowanie świeżego trupa, byłbym chyba nawet gorętszy — w głosie skazańca znowu pojawiła się wzgarda, może jeszcze teatralnie modulowana odraza.

Nastrój szefa WRO natychmiast uległ zmianie: znowu był rozzłoszczony, nie na tyle wszakże, aby pozwolić sobie na takie zachowanie, jak poprzednio. Zimna furia jest stanem dość wyczerpującym, poza tym, ciągle słyszał ciche popiskiwanie sumienia. Zdecydował się, nie do końca świadomie, na swoje stare, dobre, codzienne okrucieństwo: to, które pozwoliło mu dojść do tak wysokiej pozycji w korporacji, współsygnować wyroki śmierci oraz zgody na eksperymenty, a równocześnie być uprzejmym, wesołym człowiekiem, zawsze pamiętającym, by robiąc sobie kawę, zaparzyć też jedną dla sekretarki.

Pogłaskał policzek więźnia wierzchem dłoni, od szczytu kości policzkowych po żuchwę, w parodii kojącego gestu.

— Biedny chłopczyk... Już dobrze, Rufus — szepnął ciepłym, uspokajającym tonem. — Wszystko będzie w porządku. Niedługo zobaczysz się z rodzicami.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia z konsoletą rzucił okiem za szybę – Shinra zdążył już z powrotem przybrać maskę nieporuszonej arogancji, nonszalancki nawet w obliczu śmierci. Tuesti raz jeszcze podziękował wszystkim możliwym siłom, że zdołali zamknąć egzekucję dla dziennikarzy albo innych obserwatorów, nie minąłby kwartał, a ulice widziałby w zabitym bohatera – łaska społeczeństwa na pstrym chocobo jeździ.

Spojrzał na zegar. Do wyznaczonej godziny została jeszcze minuta. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie ją znieść – pokusa naciśnięcia guzika teraz była duża, ostatecznie, nikt by się nigdy nie dowiedział, a czy kilkadziesiąt sekund może robić różnicę?

Reeve westchnął, po czym, cały czas patrząc na wskazówki – czemu przesuwały się tak wolno? – podszedł do konsolety. Dotknął przycisku, lekko, nadal niepewny, ale skosztowana przez chwilą władza smakowała naprawdę wspaniale... Chętnie poczułby ją znowu, jednak poczucie winy powstrzymało jego palce. Jak chciał zmusić innych do przestrzegania prawa, jeżeli sam będzie je łamał?

Tuesti zmarszczył brwi. Guzik kusił. Tak czy inaczej, pomyślał, zostało niecałe pół minuty, to już nic, czy wytrzymam, czy omsknie mi się ręka – bez znaczenia; jakby to powiedział Cloud, let's mosey.

'

[**zakończenie alternatywne. Dla tych, ****którzy, jak ja, jednak nie chcą widzieć widzieć Rufusa martwym – to fatalne dla kompozycji, ale dla kompozycji najlepiej, żeby on padł pod koniec Gry Gier i co? i samo SE rozwala kompozycję; a to tyko fanfiction i nie jestem w stanie bezwarunkowo wykończyć dzieciaka, za bardzo mi przypomina mnie i moje rodzeństwo. Rufus w moich fikach nie pada, gadzina, choćby mu się niebo waliło na pusty, arogancki łeb... zwykle]**

Usłyszał jakiś harmider na korytarzu. Potem głośne pukanie, uderzenie właściwie. Zawahał się – powinien otworzyć czy wykonać egzekucję? – ale nim podjął decyzję, ktoś, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z braku natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, po prostu wyłamał drzwi. Pancerne.

Na progu stał Cloud, zdyszany. Udało mu się wyglądać na sinego i białego jednocześnie.

— Zatrzymaj to! Mam ułaskawienie! — wrzasnął Strife, a potem, jakby nie dowierzając mężczyźnie, wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, próbując odtrącić.

— C.. Słucham? — Szef WRO sam odszedł od konsolety.

— Prezydent kraju... podpisał, jednak. Nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary... — wykrztusił zdyszany kurier. — Dożywocie z możliwością ubiegania się... o przedterminowe zwolnienie... po dwudziestu latach.

Mina niedoszłego kata musiała wyrażać zaskoczenie, bo Cloud spróbował wyjaśnić, spokojniejszym, ale mniej pewnym tonem:

— Będzie starym człowiekiem, kiedy wyjdzie na wolność, Reeve, z korporacji nic nie zostało, nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia, to byłoby... nie fair. Na polu bitwy, w trakcie walki, jasne, sam w końcu próbowałem wykończyć drania, no ale przecież wszyscy widzieli, że te procesy to trochę farsa, ludzie byli uniewinniani i skazywani totalnie przypadkowo, Reeve, ty sam przecież należałeś do rady dyrektorów Shinry! — zauważył, że się zagalopował, zamilkł na moment. — Nie mówię, że jesteś taki, jak ta gadzina, jasne, że nie, nie, skądże, tylko – prezydent powiedział, że chociaż teraz to zadowoli ludzi, na dłuższą metę będzie – jak to szło? – tworzyło poczucie niesprawiedliwości. On zgnije w więzieniu, to jest OK. Aerith nie chciała go martwym, uleczyła go, tak?

Tuesti miał zgoła inne zdanie na ten temat, lecz postanowił zmilczeć, przynajmniej póki co. Zastanawiał się, co Strife musiał zrobić, powiedzieć, obiecać głowie państwa, żeby uzyskać ten akt łaski.

— Dostał złagodzenie wyroku — stwierdził, przeglądając wręczone papiery. — Tyle. Prawo jest prawem. Nie ma o czym dyskutować. — Zwrócił się do strażników. — Rozwiążcie więźnia i zaprowadźcie do nowej celi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cóż, tak. To właściwie jest drabble, jedno z tych pisanych co tydzień, na wyzwanie, w ramach profilaktyki chorób wieku starczego. Drabble dzisiaj, brak Alzheimera jutro. Ale tematycznie bardziej pasuje tutaj (poza tym, na ffnecie trudno dobrze otagować zbiory miniaturek, poza tym, ich mam setki). Tematem było flood. Wyznanie, zwane FFVII_drabble, jest na dreamwidthu. Z innych drobiazgów - tak, liczyłam sama, tak, założyłam, że na Gai nie ma lat przestępnych.

Ponieważ pod inną rzeczą ktoś napisał, że przeczytał polecanego poetę, to powiedzmy, że uwierzyłam w siłę słowa ; - ) - Amnesty International i insze organizacje organizują co jakiś czas pisania listów, petycje można podpisywać na ich stronach, pieniądze na konta przelewać, sumienie oczyścić... Bo jednak setki tysięcy ludzi rocznie idzie do więzień/ginie za wyznanie, wolność słowa albo narodowość, i o większości i tak nic nie wiemy.

Tak, małe ja ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale już pisząc, wiedziało, że to się tak skończy. ; - )

* * *

**Morze czasu**

* * *

— Nie podam hasła — warknął Rufus, mimo przywiązania do krzesła w kazamatach WRO arogancki. — Zabijcie mnie, konto za pięć lat przejmie wutajski rząd, nic nie dostaniecie.

Reeve uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

— Zabicie cię będzie sensowne dopiero za pięć lat — zauważył, podchodząc doń powoli. — Czyli, jak taki zdolny młodzieniec pewnie wyliczył, tysiąc osiemset dwadzieścia pięć dni. Czterdzieści trzy tysiące osiemset godzin. Dwa miliony sześćset dwadzieścia osiem tysięcy minut.

Skinął na operatorów _picany_ („najpierw usta" poinstruował wcześniej; cenił ironię) i patrzył, jak ciałem Rufusa targnęły elektrowstrząsy. Dziesięć sekund, dwadzieścia, dość. Uniósł mężczyźnie podbródek, delikatnie; starł z wargi krew.

— To nie była nawet jedna — szepnął.


End file.
